hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: Zeus vs Deus
Description God of War vs Asura's Wrath! It's the God battle of the century! Who shall step down from their throne? Interlude Footage of Thor vs Raiden and Pikachu vs Blanka are shown. Wiz: In the past, we pitted fictional characters that possessed electrokinesis before. And today, we shall pit two gods of lightning with a similar name against each other. Boomstick: Zeus, the King of the Gods... Wiz: And Deus, the leader of the Seven Deities. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zeus Wiz: Zeus is the God of Lightning, the Sky, and Law and Order, and the King of both Olympus and the Gods of Olympus. Boomstick: According to Gaia, Zeus was the youngest son of Cronos, but before he was born, Cronos was forewarned by an Oracle that his own children were going to turn against both him and the other Titans. So Cronos straight up ate 'em to prevent this. ' ''Wiz: Not wanting to see another child to be eaten by her husband, Rhea decided to trick Cronos by having him eat a random stone, while an eagle would take the baby Zeus to a place where Cronos couldn't see him. '''Boomstick: And he didn't suspect a thing? Wiz: Nope. Boomstick: Oh OK! Anyway the eagle was tasked to take Zeus on an island where he would be safe from Cronos' view and be raised by his grandmother; Gaia, who actually WAS the island. Wiz: As he grew older, Zeus eventually discovered that his brothers and sisters were imprisoned in his father's stomach. He grew to resent and hate the titans, and eventually declared war on the titans. And after he and his brother and sisters defeated the titans, and imprisoned those who survived in the pits of Tartarus, Zeus was declared as the King of the Gods. Boomstick: Like all Gods of Olympus, Zeus is immortal, so he can't die of old age or diseases. Being the King of the Gods, Zeus is virtually omnipotent. Wiz: And being the God of Lightning, Zeus can generate lightning in multiple ways, such as creating a giant spear made out of lightning, generating lightning out of his palms, and various other ways. Boomstick: Zeus is also shown to have the ability to control the weather by generating storm clouds when he's generating lightning bolts, which is probably a way to increase the power of his lightning bolts. Wiz: He also processes superhuman strength that rivals even Hercules' strength, as well as high stamina, accuracy, endurance, durability, agility, and speed when in battle. Zeus can increase his size to be roughly 50 feet, can create clones of himself that are much weaker than him, heal and regenerate most of his injuries, fly, teleport, and shape-shift in various forms such as a White Eagle, and the Grave Digger. Boomstick: Zeus also has three weapons that he possesses, though rarely used. Zeus possesses his version of the Golden Fleece, which allow him to redirect any attack, but he wears it on his left arm and the Gauntlet of Zeus, which is a giant gauntlet that greatly increases the power of his strikes. But these two weapons pale in comparison to his ultimate weapon: The Blade of Olympus. Wiz: Zeus was the one who created the Blade of Olympus during the Great War. This Blade alone is powerful when used by a Demigod like Kratos, but it becomes even stronger when used by a God. As proof when he use the blade to banish the titans in the deepest pits of Tartarus simply by stabbing the blade to the ground, and wiped out two entire armies with one swipe. Boomstick: It gets worse. Upon "dying", Zeus's spirit comes out of his body. Wiz: Zeus' Astral Projection is powerful enough to generate a powerful bolt of lightning that can destroy almost all of Kratos' weapons. Zeus' Astral Projection also appears to have the ability to induce fear, and can drain the health out of Kratos. Boomstick: Zeus is a very prideful King and God, but shows signs of arrogance and paranoia. Such as some time after Kratos successfully killed Ares, he believed that Kratos was the warrior that an oracle forewarned about that was going to bring the end of Olympus known as the Marked Warrior. To prevent this from happening, Zeus drained most of Kratos' godly powers and used the Colossus of Rhodes to kill the Ghost of Sparta. Wiz: He even managed to trick Kratos to drain the rest of his godly power into the Blade of Olympus and once all of his powers were drained, Kratos became mortal. And once the Colossus did it's job, at the cost of it's "life", Zeus stepped in, claimed the Blade for himself, and killed a beaten and weakened Kratos. Boomstick: Zeus is debatably the most powerful foe Kratos has ever faced. He was the one who ended the Great War, wiped out two entire armies with one swipe of the Blade of Olympus, destroyed Sparta in a matter of seconds, and is the only God that confronted Kratos multiple times and survived, though he was killed during their sixth confrontation. Wiz: Zeus also doesn't have any real weaknesses, but his arrogance can sometimes get the best of him which resulted in him dying at the hands of his son. Boomstick: But regardless of this, Zeus knows how to bring down the thunder. Zeus: I am King of the Gods! Deus Wiz: Deus was once the Commander of the Eight Guardian Generals and led the Shinkoku army in battles against the Gohma. He and the other Guardian Generals protected the Emperor of Shinkoku and Gaea from the Gohma threat for eons. Boomstick: However, he got tired so he, along with seven of the eight generals devised a scheme to permanently put an end of the Gohma once and for all. Which I might add, involved the death of Emperor Strada, kidnapping Asura's daughter, and framing Asura, our main hero, for the death of their emperor. Wiz: And after Asura managed to defeat and put the Gohma Vlitra back into slumber, which is basically the source and creator of the Gohma, Deus set his plans into motion. He even went so far as to kill Asura since he knew that he wouldn't let Deus harm his daughter. Boomstick: Despite everything being set in motion, over 12,500 years have gone by and they still haven't killed the Gohma Vlitra. Wiz: Being the leader of the Seven Deities, which is the name of their group, Deus is the most powerful of them all. Much like the other Demi-Gods, he is immortal, so he can't die from old age or diseases. Boomstick: He also possesses electrokinesis, the ability to generate, store, and manipulate electricity. He also possesses godly strength, durability and speed. Wiz: He also has the ability to teleport and has some abilities of telekinesis, though he rarely uses this ability. Boomstick: Deus is also fluent with the nunchaku, the same weapons that that dumbass Michelangelo uses. Wiz: However, Deus's nunchaku is way better. It is made of pure electricity and can create streams of electricity. Boomstick: But he does have one final trump card: the Karma Fortress. The Karma Fortress is the Demigod's ultimate weapon. By absorbing a large amount of Mantra the fortress has been storing, the fortress can produce a laser powerful enough to destroy a large army of Gohma. Unfortunately, using this laser takes a few minutes for it to fully charge, and it require a large amount of Mantra to actually activate. Also this technically IS outside help, and for those who know the rules; their no outside help during Death Battle. So why are we mentioning it? Cause that's not the only purpose the Karma Fortress has. Wiz: If Deus merges with the Karma Fortress, not only does he take full control of the Fortress' limbs, but he also takes on a new form: Sakra Devanam Indra Deus. Boomstick: Not as big as a mouthful as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan... Wiz: In this form, Deus' powers are increased to a new level of power. He wears a mask of pure light that increased his durability and defensive prowess exponentially, and his electrical abilities are increase as well. Deus maybe a cunning leader, but show signs of arrogant and pride. But despite of his nature he has performed impressive feats. He's done battle with the Gohma for thousands of years, and though it's never shown, he apparently once fought and defeated Augus, even in spite of Augus using his full power and his sword, which I might add, only uses when he confronts a powerful foe. Boomstick: He is also strong enough to fend off against both Asura and Yasha on several occasion, but was ultimately defeat on their second encounter. But regardless, Deus is a powerful individual, and those who underestimate him will most likely be dead. Deus: I will show you the meaning of power! Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Deus observes the members of the Seven Deities gathering souls to create Mantra. Zeus then teleports. Deus: And who are you supposed to be? Zeus: I am Zeus, King of the Gods. Bow before me, and I may spare you for being mimicking me. Deus: You clearly don't know who you're speaking to. I am Lord Deus, the true King of the Gods and ruler of the Seven Deities. Zeus: I will make you pay for your insolence! The two generate electricity from their bodies. FIGHT! Deus unleashes multiple lightning bolts on Zeus, but Zeus blocks them with his Golden Fleece. Zeus teleports in front of Deus and performs several electrical punches. He then grabs Deus' head and tosses him toward the other side of the Karma Fortress. Deus unleashes multiple lightning bolts, striking Zeus this time, but Zeus is barely fazed. Zeus unleashes a lightning bolt, but Deus teleports behind Zeus and grabs Zeus and electrocutes him. However, Zeus is unfazed. Zeus punches Deus in the stomach before uppercutting him. Zeus then teleports a certain distance away from Deus and unleashes a lightning bolt, striking Deus. Zeus then teleports in front of him and headbutts him. Zeus then preforms several electrical punches before unleashing a lightning bolt. Deus punches Zeus in the face before pushing him away with telekinesis. Zeus teleports behind Deus and unleashes a lightning bolt before teleporting in front of him and punching him in the chest. Deus: I see you have some power. But none of you power comes remotely close to my true power. Deus then "merges" with the Karma Fortress to become Sakra Devanam Indra Deus. Zeus: Am I supposed to be impressed? Deus: This is my ultimate form. Nothing surpasses. Zeus: None of that matters. Nothing surpasses the power of a God. Zeus then materializes the Gauntlet of Zeus and the Blade of Olympus. Zeus: These are the true weapons fit for a God. Deus uses his nunchaku to create electrical streams. Zeus continues to charge toward Deus, blocking and dodging all of Deus' attacks. Zeus tries to strike Deus with his gauntlet, but Deus telepors behind him. But Zeus turns around and slashes Deus' chest with the Blade of Olympus. He swipes again and again and again. He then grabs Deus and tosses him to the ground. Zeus: Submit! Deus: Never! Zeus attempts to stab Deus with the Blade of Olympus. The two struggld for a few seconds until Zeus is able to stab Deus in the stomach. Zeus: It did not have to be this way, Deus. This path was of your choosing. Deus: You're a fool, Zeus... (Coughs and gasps) This world needs me to protect them from the Gohma... Zeus: Even now as you draw your last breath, you continue to defy me?! Everything you've ever known means nothing compared to the might of Olympus. You will never be the King of the Gods. Your life ends here! Zeus then materializes the Gauntlet of Zeus and proceeds to beat Deus' face in until it is nothing more than chunks of meat and bone. Zeus pulls the Blade of Olympus out of his lifeless opponent and laughs evilly. Deus' body disappears. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well that was shocking. Wiz: While both Zeus and Deus had virtually the same powers with minor differences here and there, in the end it was Zeus that proved to be the superior god. Boomstick: Both of them are arrogant individuals, but Deus' god-complex led to his downfall. Not to mention, Deus mostly relies too much on his electrical abilities as he prefers to keep his distance from his enemies. But despite this positive trait, Deus' electrical abilities isn't the best weapon to go up against someone who's immune to electricity. Zeus on the other hand, while he does rely on his electrical abilities, is also fluent with other combat style, much like his use with the Gauntlet of Zeus and the Blade of Olympus and he's even comfortable fighting in close range. Wiz: But most importantly is their confrontation with the protagonist. While Deus is a powerful Demi-God, it took Asura only two attempts to finally kill Deus, though with the help of his brother-in-law Yasha, but all in one game. On the other hand, it took Kratos five to debatably six attempts to kill Zeus, AND it took two games for Kratos to finally kill him. Not to mention Kratos had the Blade of Olympus with him on five of those fights, and that was still barely enough. Boomstick: Deus had quite a shock. Wiz: The winner is Zeus. Advantages & Disadvantages Zeus + Gauntlet of Zeus and the Blade of Olympus are trump cards + Superior healing factor + Immune to electricity + More experienced + Cloning abilities would be a problem + God>>>Demi-God - Deus's teleportation and telekinesis would be problems Deus + Teleportation and telekinesis are trump cards - Less experienced - Demi-God<<